THIS INVENTION relates to a device for detecting gas flow and to a gas installation.
Liquid petroleum gas (known generally as LPG) is extensively used in recreational land vehicles such as caravans and campers and in marine craft such as yachts. It is also used in holiday cottages and homes which are in remote areas where there is no mains electricity supply and in numerous industrial and commercial applications.
Many deaths and injuries have resulted from accidents involving LPG. In some cases a gas leak has resulted in an explosion but more often in asphyxiation of people in the camper, caravan, yacht or house. Gas leaks can result from damage to a gas pipe or to the gas appliance but more frequently occur when gas flows through the main gas jets without being ignited.